


Grace

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: The Sesshoumaru Character Safari [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru knew it was time to keep his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry to the iyfic_contest LiveJournal community for prompt 216, "Mightier Than the Sword".
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha_ or its characters. I am not making money out of this.

A thousand years later, when Inuyasha showed up childless and alone, Sesshoumaru knew it was time to keep his promise.

His wife, the human miko, had lived little over sixty years with him – a blink of an eye...yet surprisingly long for her species. The blood of the Inu no Taishou gave their children an impressive longevity, but the mortality of their humanness eventually drowned that power, too. Sesshoumaru had not expected his brother himself to live as long as he did, being half-blood.

"Do it, Sesshoumaru."

The years had not done much to instill subtlety in his manners.

A long pause. It seemed all neglected choices eventually caught up with you. He picked up a sword.

"I know your fucking swords, baka. I'm not a child. Use the real one."

Rolling his eyes internally, Sesshoumaru sheathed Tenseiga once again. It did not save souls that _wished_ to go to hell, after all.

He had hoped Inuyasha might kneel, but he stood, staring straight ahead.

Seeing no other choice, Sesshoumaru imbued Bakusaiga with venomous youki and sank it into his brother's chest. As blood poured from the boy's mouth, a shiver ran up Sesshoumaru's spine. He did not glance down when Tessaiga was dropped heavily on Inuyasha's right side.

Mercifully ruthless, Sesshoumaru turned Bakusaiga again and again to speed up the process. Mightier than the sword's blade was its purpose; mightier still was Inuyasha's dying look of gratitude, regretless and forgiving.


End file.
